Make her see
by kaykay8896
Summary: Sergeant Stone is new to SunHill, how will the officers react when presented with his unusal style of policing. Diane/Callum paring eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**It's kinda similar to Good Cop Bad Cop but I've changed it a little. Hope you like it :D**

**CHAPTER ONE.**

Diane was 28 years of age, she was also a metropolitan police officer just like she'd wanted since the age of 12, although right at this precise moment she was starting to regret it.

"I'm so booored!" she moaned to the good looking dark haired officer who was sat beside her. Today they had been given the '_exciting' _task of completing any outstanding warrants; they were on their way to pick up a Mr Bill Hardy when they got caught in traffic.

"Come on Diane it's not too bad, anyway I'll let you make the next arrest" said Will.  
>"hmph okay but you'd better, anyway we might be stuck here forever at this rate, I bet Dan and Tony are beating us." She sighed.<br>"At least if we're stuck here forever you have me and my boyish charm to keep you company" Will said flashing Diane a grin.  
>"I know, that's what I'm worried about!" she replied.<p>

Just Over an hour later Diane and Will were finally pulling up back at the station after an eventful arrest involving a cricket bat.  
>"Oi, Oi!" Dan shouted across the yard to them. "What took you so long!" he asked with a smug smile.<br>"Shut it you. Anyway there was a LOT of traffic and also Mr Hardy here thought it would be a great idea to threaten us with a cricket bat' Diane responded with a grimace. "That wasn't very nice now was it Mr Hardy? And now you can add that to your long list of offences." She said darkly pulling the handcuffed man from the back of the car.  
>"Eurgh, Dan what's that smell anyway?" Will asked wrinkling his nose.<br>"The girl was sick" he mumbled  
>"oh, so it's not just you then?" Will laughed as they walked in. No one paid any attention to the handsome, tall man walking through the yard, studying the officers.<p>

It was all kicking off in the custody suite; Mr Hardy had managed to re-acquire the cricket bat from somewhere and was threatening to hit the young girl in front of him unless his demands were met. Diane could hardly think through all the shouting that was going on. From nowhere a tall, strong man leapt on the thug pinning him to the ground just as the girl collapsed. Everyone went silent. Then Smithy frowned and asked  
>"Who the hell are you!"<br>"Callum Stone, your new sergeant." Said the man in a gruff voice, flashing his warrant card with one hand whilst still using the other to pin the thug to the floor.  
>"Then why the hell didn't you say anything sooner!" Smithy questioned angrily.<br>"There wasn't really an opportunity, you all looked… busy"  
>"Erm right, well in that case… welcome to Sunhill, I'm acting inspector Smith" Smithy said shaking hands with the handsome new sergeant. "Pc Noble, if you could show Sergeant Stone around, also find Reg while you're at it"<br>"Sure, Serge... I mean sir" she said to Smithy before flashing a nervous smile at Sergeant Stone.

* * *

><p><strong>So I know not much happens in this chapter but it's only the first one. Eventually I'm going to make Diane and Callum get together... Umm so please review or something!:)x<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya, Thankyou to A for Antechinus, LittleTayy and BethanyyLouisee. Um about the punctual errors, I'll corect them when I can be bothered or something. Anyway here's the seccond chapter...**

Diane was stood outside the male changing rooms, waiting for Callum. When he finally emerged, he smiled and nodded at her. Diane blushed slightly; she couldn't help but notice that he was a really good looking man, who happened to look exceptionally good in uniform.

Callum and Diane pulled up outside Ex-D.I Martin Donnelly's block of flats. Apparently the young girl who had collapsed in the custody suite had sustained her head injury whilst at a party here, not at the station.

"This is alright ain't it" remarked Diane glancing around the posh block of flats that over looked the Thames.

"Guess the D.I's pay is good then, come on, I'll do most of the talking ok?." He said as they made their way up the flight of stairs and knocked on the door. A short, tanned man in his early 50's opened the door. "Martin Donnelly?" came the low voice of Sergeant Stone.

"Aye, what can I do for you?" Donnelly replied in a broad Irish accent.

The flat was littered with the debris from the party the night before, empty bottles and beer cans were strewn across the work surfaces and an inflatable palm tree had been thrown into a corner. Diane began looking around listening carefully as Callum questioned the man. Martin Donnelly was far too helpful, he seemed to have an answer for everything and in Diane's opinion, he was far too cocky for his own good. She turned to look at Sergeant Stone to try gain some knowledge as to what he made of this. She followed his gaze to the fireplace only to notice that the poker was missing, but when she opened her mouth to say something about it, Stone quickly cut in front of her and practically dragged her out of the flat.

Once they were in the hall she turned to face him and hissed

"What was that for!" Stone looked her in the eye and his face became stern,

"He doesn't know that we know about the poker and I would like to keep it that way, you opening your big mouth would have ruined the surprise." He strode off down the corridor leaving Diane in the middle of the hall, she was beginning to think that even his good looks couldn't make up for his arrogance, she scowled before walking after him.

When they arrived back at the station Diane was bombarded with questions on what the new Sergeant was like. She had half a mind to say that he was an arrogant prick but the image of his fiery blue eyes kept swimming to the front of her mind so she decided to give him a chance. Diane just shrugged and said "I dunno, he's alright" before walking off to get a cup of coffee. She had just turned the corner and was nearing the canteen, when a gruff voice said

"Where do you think you're going Pc Noble?" Diane muttered something about needing caffeine and managed two more steps before Stone frowned and replied "No, what you need to do Pc Noble is come with me right now." She sighed and walked along the corridor scuffing her feet on the ground. This was exactly what she did not need right now, although the sight of Will and Dan in the plastic blue forensic suits cheered her up a little, at least it wasn't her who was going to search the landfill site for the poker.

Callum had just pulled up outside Martin Donnelly's block of flats and ignored the questioning looks that the blonde Pc was giving him. In his head he had a clear idea of where he was going to go with this investigation and right now he had no idea how much he could trust Diane so he got out of the car, nodded to her and said "Wait in the car." before walking towards the building. However Diane leapt out of the car and called him back.

"Serge, Smithy said not to bother Donnelley again unless it's unavoidable." She started and proceeded to follow Callum, she was curious to find out what he was up to.

"What the acting Inspector doesn't know won't hurt him." He stated. The two continued to walk along the corridor in silence and as Callum knocked on the door, he faced Diane and repeated "wait in the car." She opened her mouth to argue, but again Sergeant Stone cut across her, God he was infuriating.

"Pc Noble" he growled in a dangerously low voice, "when I ask you to do something I expect you to do it, so go and wait in the car NOW." Diane knew he was up to something and was considering point blank refusing to do as he said, but the angry glare he was shooting her made her think again.

Fifteen minuets later Callum stormed from the block of flats, Donnelley had seen right through him and that had pissed Callum off. He got into the car and drove back to the station without so much as a word to Diane and she knew better than to ask him questions when he looked that pissed off.

* * *

><p>Callum was sat in his new office trying to formulate a new plan however soon the laughter and excited chatter of Diane, Will and Dan filled his ears. He stormed out into the corridor faced Will and Dan and said, "So?" Will and Dan looked at each other and said<p>

"Um, so what Serge?" Stone gave them an exasperated look and replied

"So did you find the poker or not?" All he needed was the poker for his plan to work, he new full well that Donnelley had hit the girl over the head with the poker and he wanted to get justice for her.

Two hours later Diane had just finished a load of paperwork about a previous case that CID had decided to dump on her so she was keen to get back outside, however try as she might she couldn't find Sergeant Stone anywhere, although she spotted Smithy sat in the inspector's office.

"Smithy?" she said quietly, "can I talk to you about Sergeant Stone?" She wasn't usually a snitch but she had her suspicions that the new sergeant wasn't entirely trust worthy.

"Good, I was about to ask you the same thing." Smithy did not sound happy.

Apparently the poker that Will and Dan had found was missing along with Sergeant Stone and they had traced the car to find that he was in a café.

When they got the café they saw Stone and Donnelley sat together at a small table looking at the poker, however Stone chose that moment to look up and spotted Diane and Smithy at window. Donnelley spotted the same thing, grabbed the poker and ran out the back door quickly followed by Callum. Smithy and Diane chased after them intent on getting to the bottom of it, however when they got outside they found that Stone had cuffed Donnelley and was talking to three other men.

"what the hell do you think you're playing at" Smithy fumed.

"meet George and Bill from the specialized crime unit."

"You went over my head and organized a sting? I'll have a word with you when we get back" Smithy's voice was shaking slightly from anger.

"It's my first day, I didn't know who I could trust." Stone stated simply.

* * *

><p>It had been a long, confusing day and Diane was intent on getting as drunk as possible, at the moment she was sat round a table in the Seven Bells with: Will, Dan, Tony and Reg. They were discussing their new Sergeant when he walked in. Immediately they all shut up.<p>

"My ears are burning" said the tall figure that was Callum Stone as he looked at the guilty looks on their faces. "I can't stay, just thought I'd pop in, I know we didn't exactly get of to the best start but…." Diane wasn't listening, she was pretty annoyed at him, and now he had the nerve to show up here when she was trying to forget about him. She turned her attention to the conversation again. Stone had something to say about everyone, he told them their strengths and their weaknesses and he was getting it spot on. He finished talking to Will and then turned to leave. He had completely ignored her, she felt anger bubble up inside her again as she cleared her throat loudly.

"Yes Diane?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You didn't say anything about me." She blurted out.

"well now I know that you don't like to be forgotten" he said as he turned to leave. Diane watched the door shut behind him, then followed him out, was that really all he had to say about her? She thought angrily.

"Wait Serge" she called. He stopped and turned to face her.

"Diane" he replied simply. He noticed for the first time that she was quite pretty; yes okay she could be a bit of a tomboy when she wanted but her long wavy hair that cascaded over her shoulders softened her features.

"Is that all you have to say after today? What is your problem?" she questioned, she wanted answers now.

"Problem? There is no problem, now I suggest you go back inside and finish your drink. I'll see you tomorrow." Then he turned and strode away again leaving Diane feeling angry and confused.


	3. Chapter 3

A week had passed and Diane still wasn't warming towards her Sergeant; Will on the other hand seemed to think the sun shined out of him. Something had happened between the pair and Diane was determined to find out what.

Diane and Will had been paired together, and they were on their way to a shout involving a fight on the Jasmine Allen estate. Will was driving; however he seemed distracted, lost in thought. Diane had noticed this; she was used to the cocky, but charming Will Fletcher, not the serious, quiet Will he had become over the last few days.

"Will, is everyth…." Diane started, but stopped when she saw the look Will was giving her.

"Is everything ok! Look Diane why don't you just concentrate on the job" Will snapped. Diane looked taken aback but decided now wasn't the right time to argue with him, he was right, she had to concentrate.

When they reached the Jasmine Allen, they saw a girl lying on the ground and two men, dressed in hoodies, locked in a fight. They surrounding crowd disappeared in less than a second at the sight of the two police officers, but the fighting men seemed oblivious to the rest of the world. Diane went to restrain one but he was too strong for her. Diane felt a sharp blow being delivered to her right cheek, and then she felt the cold of the grey concrete as she fell to the ground. She felt sick but she forced her self to get up and chase after the hooded figure.

She was starting to get tired now; she'd requested back up and hoped it would arrive soon as the man had shown no signs of fatigue yet. It was just as she chased him round the corner she realized he was running towards a dead end. A sense of triumph ran through her, although it was momentarily as the man had turned on his heel and was aiming a hand gun in her direction. She froze.

"L...look it's a dead end, we both know your not going to sh..shoot me, just give up" Diane said sounding admittedly more confident than she felt.

"Oh I'm not going to shoot am I, well for a copper your coppers instinct is shit man" he aimed the gun at Diane's heart. However she had heard something he had not; she could hear the sirens. All she had to do was keep him talking long enough for the others to arrive.

"No! Wait! If you kill me then you're just going to make things worse for your self aren't you" she exclaimed. However he wasn't to be persuaded,

"Well then I guess that's a chance I'm just going to have to take" he replied, his finger was nearing the trigger. Diane realised she had to do something now or never. She bit her lip and lunged at the man, knocking the hand with the gun in to the side. The gun went off. Taking advantage of the mans momentary distraction she grabbed his hands and forced a pair of shiny hand cuffs on to them, just as Will and Sergeant Stone turned the corner.

"Diane!" Will rushed up to her noticing the bruise on her cheek, "Are you alright? We thought you'd been shot!" he was concerned for his friend, but she smiled and replied,

"Well you can't get rid of me that easily". They looked at each other and laughed before hugging each other quickly. However Sergeant Stone cut in,

"Will, take the prisoner to the car, I want a quick word with Pc Noble here" he said slowly. Will looked at Diane, he knew her and Callum didn't exactly get on well, but she nodded at him none the less and watched as he dragged the man towards the police car. Sergeant Stone turned to face Diane, "What the hell do you think you're playing at Diane!" She could see the anger in his eyes but the fact that she had just made a great arrest and some how was still getting a bollocking for it made her furious.

"What! I just arrested a gun man and stopped a fight all by myself and you're asking me what the hell I'm playing at? Well I'll tell you Sergeant, I'm doing my job!" she exploded. She had known he'd had a problem with her, but this, in her opinion was completely uncalled for.

"Diane, you put yourself and others in danger, according to Pc Fletcher, you just dashed in there without giving a second thought to the risks" He didn't know why this was making him so angry, he knew deep down that what Diane had done was not only brave, but exactly what he would have done in that situation.

"Anyone would think you cared serge" she said with a moody expression on her face.

"Care? You need to remember who you're talking to Pc Noble. Am I not obliged to care about the welfare of my officers?" He stared down at the blonde woman; the bruise on her face was starting to bleed a little. "Look come here" he said taking Diane's face into his hands and dabbing at the cut with a tissue. Diane noticed he had a gentle touch for such a strong man, She didn't quite know what was going on; one minute he was shouting at her, the next he was dabbing her cheek with such care. "You might want to get that looked at when we get back" he said quietly removing his hands from her face and turning towards the car.

"Wait Serge!" she called. He turned back to face her and looked her in the eye, they were a mixture of every shade of green. Diane didn't know what to say, she just hoped they had got over their problems. "Thank you." She mumbled and blushed as she started walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while just been busy with school stuff. Umm yeh so thats the next chapter. Thanks to A for Antechinus for reviewing:)x**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Havent Updated in a while, but here's the next chapter:) Please R&R**

Diane was unable to sleep that night, mainly because every time she closed her eyes she had the image, of the man pointing the gun at her, burned to the inside of her brain. It was 1:30 am. She was beginning to get annoyed with herself now. She'd had guns pointed at her before, it came as part of the job; she couldn't work out what was different with this latest gun encounter. She buried her face into her pillow forcing the issue from her brain.

Before she new it, her alarm was beeping, it was 6:00. Realizing she had only managed roughly four hours sleep, she groaned and proceeded with her morning routine. She finally left the house at 6:45 and began walking to the station. It wasn't far, normally it only took her 10 minutes and she always ended up in morning briefing perfectly on time. However, this morning was different. She had just turned the corner out of her road when she saw a figure slumped on the ground in an alley. Immediately she hurried over to the person and began basic first aid. She rolled the figure over and gasped. It was a girl no older than 16, she had bruises on her face and her arms and legs had deep gashes on them. She checked she was breathing, before dialling 999 for an ambulance. Once she was sure the ambulance was on its way, she dialled the number for Sun Hill Station.

"Hello, Sun Hill Police Station, how can I help you?" came Beth's voice down the phone. Obviously she was on desk duty today.

"Beth, it's Diane.."

"Diane? Where are you? The inspectors pretty mad 'cause you're late, apparently you were meant to be in the patrol car with Stone 10 minutes ago-"

"Beth listen… you've got to send someone to Hurley Avenue as soon as possible!" Diane blurted out whilst attempting to stop some of the bleeding from the girl's arms and legs.

"Are you okay? Diane what's happened?"

"Beth I'm fine, just _please _get someone round here now!" Diane was getting impatient, she could hear the sirens of the ambulance and once she was sure that someone from the station was on the way too she hung up and rushed to the entrance of the alley so that she was clearly visible to the paramedics.

The girl was just being loaded onto the ambulance when a police car pulled up and Sergeant Stone and Will got out. Diane immediately rushed over to them and began hurriedly telling them everything she knew. She had found no ID on the girl, infact the only thing she found on the girl was a locket that she was wearing round her neck.

Diane had wanted to go in the ambulance with the girl, but Stone told her there was no point as the girl was unconscious and the hospital would ring them when she came round, also apparently the inspector was pretty pissed off with her for not showing up to morning briefing. Sighing Diane got in the car with Stone and Will and headed back to the station.

Diane spent the rest of the morning trying to avoid the inspector; she had quickly changed into her uniform and hurried up stairs with Sgt Stone to inform CID. Diane scanned the room, Stevie and Mickey were sat at a desk obviously wrapped up in some case, and the only other person in CID at that moment in time was Max. She knew he wouldn't help them willingly, after all it was just some young girl, not a drugs operation or a murder, all the same Diane gritted her teeth and walked confidently up to Max. He glanced up from his paper work and when he saw it was no-one _important_ he just carried on writing. Diane wasn't in the mood to put up with any crap from Max today so she cleared her throat loudly.

'What Pc Noble?' he growled, he obviously wasn't in a good mood either.

'DS Carter, we found a young girl in an alley way seriously injured so-' Max immediately cut her off

'No doubt just some prostitute, I'm busy'

'Umm excuse me DS Carter, it hardly matters if she was a prostitute or not, the fact is someone viscously attacked a young girl, no older than 16 and left her for dead in an alley way, so DS Carter I'm sure you can find sometime in you're ridiculously busy schedule to help find the attacker.' Callum, who was chatting to Stevie and Mickey, walked over smirking slightly, he liked the fact that Diane always stood for what she believed in, even if she could be so infuriating at times.

'Are you telling me you have no evidence what so-ever and no clue to who attacked the girl, come back when you have some evidence and I'll see what I can do' Max replied.

'You're the detective DS Carter, so go detect' Diane challenged, she probably crossed the line regarding Max's temper but she decided she didn't care.

'Are you telling me how to do my job, PC Noble? I suggest you don't ever do that again, it's more than your job's worth' He growled at her threateningly.

'DS Carter, are you threatening my officer? I suggest _you_ don't ever do that again, as it's more than _your_ job's worth' Callum snarled at Max, they didn't really get on at the best of times but he was outline and Callum was putting him straight.

The hospital has called to let them know the girl had woken up, so Callum and Diane went down to the hospital. After Max's refusal to help them it had made Diane even more determined to get a result on this case. They were shown to the correct ward by a nurse and warned to go easy on her. As soon as the girl saw it was the police, she started to cry.

'Hey' said Diane gently, 'it's okay, we're here to help you.' At this the girl frantically shook her head and wailed

'B…but you d…don't understand, you c..c..can't help me.' The girl's face crumpled up in despair.

'help us to understand then' said Callum softly, he looked at girl, she was pretty but the attack had left dark purple bruises over her face and her blonde hair had blood in it. 'Why don't you start by telling us your name darlin'.' The girl wiped her eyes.

'Emmie' she choked quietly.

'That's a nice name, so can you tell us what happened to you please Emmie?' She froze at that and shook her head again.

'Please Emmie, we could help' said Diane

'No, if I tell you… he'll… he'll k…kill me' at this she looked at Diane and she could see the fear in her eyes, she looked terrified.

Diane and Callum were back at the station, Emmie had refused to tell them anything for fear of her life, so they were left the option of trawling through the CCTV of the surrounding area. So far that had turned up nothing. Diane was beginning to give up hope, when something caught her eye. I was probably nothing, but she though she saw one guy, drop something shiny down a drain. She couldn't be sure as he did it so fast. At this moment Callum came into the room clutching two coffees, he set one down in front of Diane who was starring intently at the screen.

'Thanks Serge, look at this, this man drops something down the drain, I'm sure of it.' Callum took a closer look and nodded.

'God work Diane, I'll get some one to search the drain along that road, and you go to the hospital to see if you can anything more from Emmie'

Diane reached the hospital, she hoped that Emmie might at least give them something this time, but as she reached the bed, she noticed that the curtains were drawn. Slowly she pulled them back and realized that Emmie has gone. Left on the bed was a magazine. Written in small writing in the corner were the words

'_Damien Holbeck'_


End file.
